Band of Gold
by AKJ4
Summary: A little story I wrote in 2006. Someone is getting married to someone else...
1. Chapter 1

Band of Gold

The bride-to-be treaded carefully down the stairs in her ivory white wedding gown, trying hard to contain her combined excitement and nervousness. She rounded the corner and stood in the doorway of the living room. All the occupants of the room turned around and gasped when they saw her.

Her floor length dress with short sleeves and a bodice encrusted with pearls and diamonds had delicate lace netting flowing over the skirt, resting just above her ankle. The diamond necklace and matching teardrop earrings she wore were her 'something borrowed', belonging to Meryl Taylor, one of her bridesmaids. Half her hair was piled on top of her head and secured with a filigree tiara. Her 'something blue' was the four blue diamonds embedded into the tiara. White shoes with a small heal constituted her 'something old' as she had worn them at a staff ball the previous year.

"You look beautiful!" Meryl exclaimed, gushing with happiness for her friend.

The bride-to-be beamed, her eyes shining with excitement. "I can't wait! I'm the luckiest woman in the whole world!" She spun around, causing her dress to flare up to form a shining circle around her as the satin reflected the sunlight streaming through the window.

"Well if we're all ready, let's get going." The bride's father kissed his daughter on the check before leading the way out the house, followed by three bridesmaids, the bride's mother, the groom's parents, and of course the bride herself, each with a spring in their step.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun beat steadily down on the groom as he stepped out the wedding car. He shielded his eyes and looked up at the cerulean blue sky with only a few cotton wool clouds moving sedately along.

"What time is it?" He questioned his best man.

"Five past ten and before you ask again, yes I have the rings."

"Right." He shifted his feet nervously. "She will come, won't she?"

"Of course she will. Anyone can tell she's totally in love with you." His eyes shifted to a woman walking up the path towards them with two children. "Hello love." He kissed her. "Maybe you can help me calm his nerves."

It's perfectly natural to feel nervous." She smiled reassuringly at the groom. "You wouldn't be in love if you weren't." She then turned her attention back to her husband. "Just you remember how you were on our wedding day." She punctuated that by pocking him softly on the chest.

"Ow! Jill! That hurt." Jill just laughed.

The groom meanwhile rolled his eyes and continued shifting from foot to foot.


	3. Chapter 3

About ten minutes after they left the house, the car containing the bride and her entourage arrive at the church. The bride's father jumped out the car and opened his daughter's door for her. She stepped out and the sun caught her blond hair, making it appear golden. She looked around her to see Alun Morris and Lucy Klein. They flashed a smile as they hurried into the church, late.

She beamed with excitement and anticipation as her mother and her mother and father-in-law to-be entered the church. She looked at her father and took his arm, then Meryl and her other bridesmaid picked up the train of her dress.

The bride took a deep breath and walked slowly into the church. Her beaming smile widened even more as the notes of the wedding march filled the air and her eyes rested upon the man waiting at the ending of the altar, looking even more handsome and dapper than she'd imagined he would.


	4. Chapter 4

When the bride reached the altar, the vicar began the ceremony. The groom and bride gazed at each other, love mirrored in each other's eyes as the sun streaming through the stained glass windows made the church a myriad of colour.

"Do you Jeffery Nigel Goodwin take Elizabeth Wendy Hopkirk to be your lawful wedded wife…?"

As the vicar spoke, all the other couples in the church looked at each other or held each other's hands, remembering their wedding days or imagining those to come; Jill and Gordon, Lucy and Alun, Matron and Frankie Robinson, Samantha Beaumont and Adam Carnegie, Stella Davenport and Mr Harper, Catherine Dean and Mr Middleditch, Meryl and Mr Rose.

"I now pronounce Jeffrey andElizabethman and wife together, in name of the Father, the Son and the Holy Spirit. Amen. You may kiss the bride."

Everyone clapped as Lizzie and Jeff kissed, together at last.

The End


End file.
